


A Cold But Lovely Date

by thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Just Something Sweet And Cute, M/M, Nervousness, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: When Peter asks Tony for a date, the older man is more than just a little surprised. He can't say no, though because he could never say no to Peter, and the boy surprises him even more when it turns out to be the best date Tony has ever been on in his life.





	A Cold But Lovely Date

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for the Starker Valentine's Day Event 2019_  
>  Prompt used: First Date

* * *

 

That Peter has a huge crush on Tony is nothing new to the older man. What is new, however, is that Peter one day actually makes a move, which is something Tony did not have on his radar. The boy is always shy about this, always holding back and usually a blushing, stammering mess when Tony compliments him or flatters him in any way. So, when Peter suddenly walks up to him - clearly summoning all the courage he has, which makes Tony wonder how long he wants to do this already - and asks him if he would go on a date with him, Tony is actually taken by surprise.

“A… date?” he asks, looking up from his desk confused. Peter looks tense and determined, a bit like a bomb with a lit fuse and pretty much ready to just explode.

“Yeah, if you… have time and want to, of course.” It’s clear that this is unbelievably hard for the boy and just how nervous he is about simply asking makes Tony smile up at him.

“Sure, I’d love to,” he finally answers and Peter can’t hide the relief he feels. His tension fades, his shoulders relax and drop and the fear in his eyes is replaced with surprise and excitement.

“R-Really?” Peter asks, as if he thinks Tony is joking and the older man chuckles.

“Of course,” he says, shrugging. “We both need a break and a date sounds like a great way to get one and still have nice company.”

Peter blushes so hard, even his ears turn red, but the happiness is unmissable. It’s something Tony finds both endearing and amusing because there is no way he could ever say no to Peter, especially not with such a lovely question, but the boy doesn’t know that, apparently.

“Did you have a day in mind?” Tony asks to make sure Peter doesn’t get lost in the idea he actually said yes and the boy nods quickly.

“I thought about… Thursday, maybe?”

Tony needs a moment to get over the surprise of the unusual day of the week, but nods happily.

“I’ll free some time. You wanna come over after school?”

Peter smiles brightly and nods. “I’ll be here! Thank you so much, Mr. Stark!” He looks so happy, Tony ditches the idea of reminding him to stop calling him that. Maybe also a bit because he actually likes the sound of it - and every time he tells Peter to just call him Tony it looks like the teen will implode from embarrassment and he doesn’t want to destroy his joy.

It’s not before the next day, when he works at the lab again - Peter doesn’t come over on Wednesdays because he uses the time to catch up with homework - that Tony realizes why exactly Peter asked for Thursday. It’s February the 13th, which means the next day is the 14th and… Valentine’s Day. When he understands that Peter literally made him his Valentine’s date, Tony can’t help but smile. The boy sure is smart and he can’t even be mad.

Now that he knows that this is a special day - usually not for him, but this time it is because he has a date with Peter, which in itself is special already - Tony makes sure to not await him empty handed. He doesn’t want to go overboard because he’s not sure what exactly Peter has planned, but he still gets the boy something nice, just because he wants to. Whatever they are going to do, Tony is excited, which isn’t something that happens often anymore.

At exactly 2pm on Thursday, Peter walks into the penthouse where they usually meet before going down to the lab. Tony decided to not dress up too much, settling for dark jeans and a black button-up shirt and when he sees Peter, he knows his decision was a good one. The teen isn’t dressed in one of his geeky shirts today, but instead wears a simple dark blue button-up shirt over his jeans, meaning they could almost go in partner look.

Tony is curious about what Peter has in mind and is surprised when he doesn’t want to give it away just yet. He doesn’t know the boy as one who keeps secrets, which actually gets him excited.

“Just get some warm clothes, okay? Gloves and a thick jacket. Maybe a hat,” Peter says and, well, Tony isn’t one to back away from a little adventure, is he? When he comes back with what Peter requested, the teen got into his own jacket and puts on his gloves, smiling at him. “We have a car waiting outside.”

Now, this is something very unexpected. Tony doesn’t ask where the car comes from when they get down and leave the building, but when he sees one of his own waiting for them, he can barely hold in a laugh. They get into the back and then the partition window rolls down, revealing a grinning Happy.

“I hope you’re excited, boss,” Happy says and winks at Peter, who smiles so bright he almost looks like the sun itself. “Sit back and relax.”

“You borrowed Happy, really?” Tony asks and now actually laughs because this is just too good not to. Peter blushes slightly before he answers, but since Tony isn’t mad he still smiles.

“I asked him if he’d help me out and he was very eager to,” he explains sweetly.

“Color me impressed,” Tony huffs and leans back. This already starts out good, really.

Much to Tony’s surprise, Happy takes them right to the Central Park. When they get out, Peter asks him to pick them up later, to which Happy just waves his hands and answers with “Of course, enjoy your date!” before he drives off again.

“Wanna tell me what you’re planning, finally?” Tony asks, raising a brow in curiosity.

“You ever went ice skating?” Peter grins and hooks up with Tony’s arm, dragging him forward.

“Seriously?”

“You don’t like it?”

Tony laughs and pulls Peter closer. “I _love_ it!”

And he does. It’s been ages since he went ice skating the last time - he had been a child and it was a disaster - but the thought of Peter choosing this activity for their date is just too sweet. Since it’s so cold this year they kept the ice rink open until now and it surely is a wonderful idea for a date. It’s nothing where they are alone, something fun and it’s definitely going to bring both of them the break he wanted. Tony can’t say he doesn’t find it absolutely perfect and that he admires Peter’s creativity with this.

It turns out to be the best date Tony has ever been on in his life and that has to say something because he’s been on quite a few. He’s absolutely clumsy and awful once he’s on the ice, unlike Peter, who seems to have much more practice. They laugh so much, especially when Tony keeps falling - sometimes pulling Peter with him on purpose, just so he won’t be the only one sitting on the cold ice - and it’s truly fun and amazing. He doesn’t even feel the cold.

After an hour they take a break and get some hot dogs nearby and Peter laughs when a group of kids comes up to Tony and one of them asks for a picture with Iron Man. Of course Tony says yes - he’s just too weak for these things and the kids are so happy when he agrees - and when he comes back, Peter cheekily asks for a picture too. Without missing a heartbeat, Tony reaches into his pocket, pulls out his phone and takes a selfie of them; with him kissing Peter’s cheek. It’s surely an adorable picture, especially with Peter blushing.

When they get back on the ice, Tony does a slightly better job at staying on his feet and they actually manage a few rounds. At one point, Peter lets go of Tony’s hands and shows him what he can do, which turns out to be pretty damn impressing, especially when he jumps and makes a few pirouettes before skating back to him.

“You should have told me you only got me here to show off,” Tony laughs, but it’s an affectionate mocking and Peter joins in just seconds later. They keep going for a bit before deciding to spend the last hour they have before Happy comes back off the ice, with a walk through the park itself.

It’s calm and nice and when Peter leans closer, Tony wraps an arm around his shoulders without even thinking about it. He enjoys the afternoon a lot and by the time it gets dark and they walk back to the park entrance, Tony realizes this is the nicest Valentine’s Day he ever had. He almost doesn’t want to let go of Peter when they get back into the car and when the boy shoves himself closer to him again, he’s more than happy to keep holding him. Happy takes them to Peter’s place first, so the teen can get home, and gives them all the privacy they want as they say their goodbyes.

“I had lots of fun today,” Peter says quietly, blushing again and looking down at his hands. “Thank you for this, it really means a lot to me.”

“I have to thank you,” Tony replies, pressing a kiss onto Peter’s head, who still leans against his side. “I never had such a nice and fun Valentine’s Day before.”

“Are you serious?” Peter asks and pushes himself up, looking at Tony in surprise.

“Of course I am!” Tony laughs amused.

“But… don’t you usually go on like… better dates? With expensive restaurants and trips or whatever?” Peter looks so confused, it gives him the most adorable expression.

“You have no idea how boring those things get after a while,” Tony says and shrugs weakly. “I’ve never actually laughed so much during a date and I’m sure I’ll still feel it next week, given how often I sat down. Definitely much better.”

Peter’s cheeks flush harder at this and he sits down, looking completely dumbfounded.

“Thank you for… saying yes,” the boy finally mumbles, almost too quiet for Tony to hear. “I didn’t think you’d even want to come…”

“I’m not sure if you know, Peter,” Tony chuckles and leans down to kiss the teen’s cheek. “But it’s very hard to say no to you and I don’t regret agreeing for even a second.”

Peter’s smile is almost engraved onto his face when he turns his head and kisses Tony’s cheek back before hugging him tightly. Tony wraps his arms around the boy, filled with nothing but this wonderful warmth that comes with Peter being close.

When they part, Tony almost wants to ask Peter to come back to the tower with him, but he catches himself the last second. This date has been far too good to ruin it by trying to go further in any way. Peter is happy and he is happy and that is enough for the time being. They will see each other again soon enough and until then, Tony will remember the tingle in his stomach when Peter kissed his cheek and the warm feeling in his chest whenever the boy smiled at him and that will be enough. It has to be.

For a first date, this sure turned out to be memorable. Tony is sure he won’t forget it anytime soon. While Happy drives him back home, he takes out his phone and sends Peter the selfie he took with the caption: _I hope we can repeat this soon. Thanks for the wonderful day._ There’s an utterly content smile on his face when he puts the phone back into his pocket and leans back into the seat.


End file.
